Salvation
by Francesca Octavia Isherwood
Summary: The Death Eaters are at Hogwarts and all seems lost...
1. Fatal Mistake

Title: Salvation  
Author: Chibi Zen-chan  
Rating: PG (No G for me, no sir...)  
Summary: The Death Eaters are at Hogwarts and all seems lost...  
Disclaimer: Hmm? Oh, yah, I own nothing but the storyline.  
Notes: C&C Would be greatly appreciated...  
  
The war was thought to be almost over, but in fact it's just starting. There's only me, and a few other almost-dead ones. It's quite funny, if you think about it properly. All those wards around Hogwarts and they got in from the inside. How? It wasn't Malfoy, he's dead already. I can feel it. He's here, and I don't mind, don't care because it means nothing now. Not anymore. The remaining live wizards and witches here are either almost-dead or Death Eaters themselves. Any turncoats would have been killed instantly. Something about how Voldemort didn't want anybody on his side who'd once hero-worshipped Dumbledore. Aah, Dumbledore. Where's he now? Most definately dead, that's for sure. He's a match for Voldemort any day, but Voldemort flanked by countless followers, even Dumbledore didn't stand a chance. I think I'm in what was once the Great Hall, but I can't tell because my glasses have been long since knocked off. I have to stay still, there are still Death Eaters in here, and if I move I'll be killed. I'm laying sprawled out on top of Ron, who was one of the first to die. It was heartbreaking feeling him twitch the last of his life away beneath me. Near me, I think there's Neville and Seamus, along with some others that I don't know, and clinging to me like a child is the corpse of Malfoy. Somehow I wish I was dead. I don't care about the rest of them, just let me die, please... There's a flash of green and my head instinctively turns, sending pain through my body which doubles in my arms and legs, obviously all broken. This flash of green had been a spell, maybe a last-ditch attempt to survive by one of the few remaining others. There's a sickening high-pitched laugh, and then the killing curse is muttered. A flash of red, then a crunch as the newest dead one falls atop the others. But somebody saw me moving. Somebody grabs a handful of my hair, lifts up my head. It hurts, but I can't expect them to care in the slightest. The Imperius curse is muttered and suddenly I'm on my feet, standing on whom I now know is Neville. There's a cruel laugh as I'm made to walk, pain burning like wildfire in every part of my body. I close my eyes, and the Death Eater controlling me shoves me into a wall for good measure. There's a crunch as the bone in my arm shifts, and a surge of unspeakable pain, but it all feels so distant now... Suddenly he's right in front of me. Voldemort. The Cruciatus is tossed my way for good measure, but I don't feel it any more. I feel nothing. I can hardly see at all, but I can still hear. Voldemort is laughing, he's loving this, and what else would anybody expect? He speaks in my ear.  
"You're going to die, Potter. I promise you." He snickers, and I cringe. "Was Draco your friend? Hmm? No? Well, Potter, I'm terribly sorry that I had to kill him. Or are you glad he died? You know, you would have made a brilliant Slytherin, Potter, if it wasn't for that foolish Gryffindor bravery." The Imperius curse again, and I'm struggling against it... A voice in my head tells me to get down, onto my knees and beg for my life. Says that it will work. I know it won't. I'm still standing, but only just, and it's harder now that my own body is fighting against me. Suddenly I fall forward, onto my knees, and my mouth opens. I won't say it, I won't... I can't... But I do. I can't help it. I'm weak. Even at my strongest, this would have been hard. So I beg pitifully. He laughs again. "Too weak, Potter, you're just too weak." And he relishes the last moment as he mutters the first word to the spell that will kill me. "Avada..."  
"No!" Somebody shouts. Voldemort glares daggers at this person, points his wand over at the newcomer.  
"Do you want to die?" He asks. I don't know who it is, so I struggle to look. I can see only a blur... There's movement as this blur shakes its head, and speaks again.  
"I'm not going to. You are." voldemort looks horrified.  
"You... How can you be here?" He screeches. "I killed you! I killed you myself!!" He knows the voice, knows who this person is, but he can see, and I can't... Suddenly my mind gives way and I fall forward into blissful unconsciousness. 


	2. My Saviour

There's a voice somewhere. I can't see, can't open my eyes, and any memory I had seems to be completely blank. What happened? Why am I here? Questions I may never know the answer to. The voice speaks again. I can hear it this time.  
"Harry... Wake up Harry..." My eyes flicker open slowly, but there's little more to see, since my glasses obviously haven't been found yet. I blink rapidly, trying to make my eyes focus when I know very well they won't. There's no movement as the shape above me - obviously the person the voice belongs to - appears to stand and stare for a few seconds. This blur I can slowly make out to have blonde hair. I know somebody with blonde hair... Who is it? I try to move my arm but there's enormous pain following that small movement. Well, I think to myself, obviously I'm not out of here yet. Then there's yet more pain as whoever this person is places a hand on my wrist to stop me from moving, but of course I don't really feel it. I just know it's there somehow. The only thing I do feel is a dull thudding in my head. This person speaks yet again. "Harry, you're okay... It's over..." It sounds so soothing to my ears that I think I might just fall asleep right now. But I can't. I stare up, unseeing, at whoever this person is. A thought enters my head as I lay there. This person, this one person, saved my life. How am I meant to repay that? Wait a second... Whoever it is, they must've found my glasses, because suddenly they're back on and I can almost see. There are numerous cracks in them, obivously, and I have to blink a few times to rid my eyes of this sleepy blur. There, kneeling next to me, is what appears to be an angel, only he has no wings. I know this boy, I know him... That blonde hair, those grey eyes that show nothing but concern... Suddenly I can tell who it is, and I know I should be angry with him for something, but I'm not. I can't be. I find myself trying to speak, to say something to my saviour...  
"D-Draco..?" It hurts to speak, my voice is croaky and my lips are dry and cracked. His face suddenly splits into a wide smile. Not a grin or even a smirk - a genuine smile. I don't think I've ever seen one on him before. Despite my condition, he looks about ready to hug me.  
"Harry! Harry, he's gone! And you're okay!" He exclaims, sounding a mix between ecstatic and panicked. I cringe, all this sound is hurting my ears, and he gives a whispered apology before standing up and muttering a quick spell. All of a sudden I'm in the air, levitating it would seem. I appear to be completely safe, and so slip back into the unconsciousness that keeps me that way. 


End file.
